


The Sabotage

by DebuNekoKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebuNekoKun/pseuds/DebuNekoKun
Summary: Shino's ability to check for poison using his insects backfires, making him blimp into a vastly obese part cow, part boy hybrid. And Kiba's on milking duty.





	The Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Contains kink content, check tags for details.

“And why does he have to do this again?” Naruto asked, peering around the shoulder of his pink-haired teammate. Across the room, Shino carefully assembled a small portion of everyone’s food on a plate. He worked diligently from pork bun to wild herb salad, a corner here and leaf there, until he had a small selection before him.  
“He’s checking for poison. Those insects of his can detect and quickly break down poisonous substances far better than any human body can.”  
“Creepy…” the short blonde ninja shuddered.  
“Hush! Do you want another grudge on your head?!” Sakura growled.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault bugs are gross!”  
“I can hear you, and would appreciate it if you would show some respect.”  
A small swarm of black insects crawled out of Shino’s sleeves. They marched up to the plate of food samples and covered them like sesame seeds, nibbling away at the meager portions with invisible mouths.  
Naruto covered his mouth and fled the room. Sakura sighed and followed after him.  
“I swear, if you puke…!”  
‘Good, silence is better for focus.’ Shino thought, watching the bugs from behind his dark black glasses as they each nibbled and munched. The cicadas chirped outside, a natural melody soothing and comforting to his soul. Suddenly, the door behind him slammed open, and he could tell who it was before he spoke.  
“Oh, food’s ready? Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” the irate visitor spoke, messy brown hair ruffling further in his fit.  
“Kiba… the food isn’t ready. However, I’m nearly done testing it-”  
“What for?” he interrupted, swiping a bun from the table. “Looks fine to me!”  
“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”  
His deep, commanding tone was enough to make him give pause. He lowered the bun.  
“Huh? What, you really think it’s poisoned? Come on, who could’ve gotten in? We’ve been here all day!”  
Kiba was incredulous, waltzing back and forth across the room. “Look, no assassins in here! Although, I have my doubts about what you do in your free time…” he scoffed. Suddenly, a tickle on his hand: a beetle was crawling off the bun and to his skin.  
“Wah!” he cried, recoiling in fright. The bun bounced against the floor, landing by his feet.  
“What the heck, Shino? You could’ve killed me!”  
Shino said nothing. The bugs slowly returned to him, moving off the plate and bag into his sleeves.  
“It is complete. The bugs tell me there is nothing; because of this inference, we may eat.”  
Kiba sighed. “You had to poke me with a beetle just for that? Not cool…”  
“I have to make sure. I-”  
He stopped short, putting a hand to the table.  
“Hey, something wrong?” Kiba asked, cocking his head to the side.  
“I’m… what…. Hrgh!” Shino grabbed his stomach. He clenched his teeth, sweat drops forming on his head.  
“Poison? For real?!” Kiba shouted. “Guys, get in here!”  
“Impossible…” Shino choked, falling to his side in agony. Kiba ran to his teammate’s side and held him up in his arms, a worried expression on his face.  
“Shino! What’s going on?! Talk to me!”  
“I…. I-I didn’t- hnn…”  
Shino seemed to melt in his hands, growing weaker by the second. And yet, he felt him press down firmer and firmer into his lap…  
Naruto and Sakura burst into the room. “Kiba- hey, what’s wrong with Shino?”  
Kiba shook his head. “I don’t know. One second, he was checking the food, and the next, he was on the floor!”  
Naruto walked around the table to get a better look at him.  
“Woah! What’s wrong with his belly?”  
“What do you-” Kiba started, looking to his middle. Where once there was a glut of loose coat fabric, there was now a steadily growing bump.  
“Quick, get his coat off!”  
Kiba held him while Naruto slipped his arms out of his attire and tossed it away, giving the group a better view of his body. To their collective horror, Shino’s body seemed to be changing; each ab, each bicep, every defined muscle slowly smoothed out into a foreign mass.  
“He’s… h-he’s…”  
“...Fat!” Naruto blurted.  
As much as Kiba wanted to pass it off as some strange, reversible swelling, his eyes led him to believe otherwise. Right there in his arms, Shino had blimped from a slender and fit 120 lbs to a chubby 200, and the growth didn’t seem to be stopping.  
“Hrmph…” he groaned, tight black shirt stretching up and over his creamy, lard laden belly, his chest swelling to match. Pink nipples poked against the fabric, becoming more and more visible as his chest was squeezed tighter in its confines.  
“W-What do we do?” Kiba asked.  
“I haven’t seen anything like this…” Sakura spoke in a half-whisper, raising her hand to her mouth. Shino’s pants filled the air with a cacophony of the stressed cries of hundreds of failing fibers. His leg wraps stressed, and finally ripped altogether as his calves swelled, his thighs threatening to do the same to the thin wraps there. With a tiny *shrip*, his shirt split at the base, the tear rising over his flabby belly and up between his rapidly rounding breasts.  
As if his rapid fattening wasn’t enough, he began radiating a strange, purple glow.  
“What? Kiba, Naruto, move back!” Sakura shouted.  
“B-But-” Kiba hesitated, holding his friend close despite the mysterious glow.  
“It could spread, you have to let him go!”  
Kiba just clenched his eyes shut, prepared for the worst. Fortunately for him, the glow remained solely around Shino. Unfortunately for Shino, the glow brought new changes.  
“H-His face…” Naruto gasped, gazing on as Shino’s nose slowly became boxy and snout-like under his glasses, the flesh turning just as black. His cheeks fattened and rounded out, hiding all evidence of a jaw line and becoming like two fat blobs of freshly pounded rice dough. His pants creaked ominously as his massive buttcheeks continued to blimp and spread out, his ever-burgeoning waistline and blubbery thighs compounding the issue. The fibers could take no more and, in a sudden motion that sent wobbles rippling through, shredded along his thighs in a spectacular show of jiggling fat.  
Kiba opened his eyes to the feel of something fuzzy touching his arm. His mind jumped to the feel of a puppy’s ears, and indeed, something (or, rather, a pair of somethings) had sprouted on either side of Shino’s head. Two floppy, fuzzy, and inhuman ears, as brown and soft as his hair.  
“When will it stop?!” Kiba growled. “Sakura, Naruto; go find help! I’ll stay with him.”  
Naruto nodded, and quickly left the room.  
“We’ll get you help, Shino!” Sakura vowed, and rapidly followed.  
The floor groaned beneath the two as Shino’s weight climbed ever higher, his flab spilling out of Kiba’s grasp. His pants were all but gone, his undercloth rapidly vanishing between his cheeks and under the sagging belly that oozed across his thighs.  
Everywhere Kiba looked, more fat appeared. Rolls at his sides, dimples on his bare butt, the curve of his swelling chest… all seemed to amplify second by second.  
“Hmrph… m-muh…” Shino murmured in his inebriated state. He shifted, trying to arch his back, but simply wobbled back and forth. His belly had grown past his thick knees; if the growth keeps up, he’ll never walk again, Kiba thought. It already seemed like an impossibility. After all, what kind of human could hold up a belly so thick you could lose your arm up to the elbow in it? Who could carry a butt that touched the back of their calves when they walk? Who could bear breasts fatter than water pots?  
Shino Aburame, that’s who!  
“If I have to carry you from now on, I’ll do it…” Kiba grunted, struggling to keep him in his lap. His soft back pooled in his lap, roll upon roll of fleshy flab sinking around his thighs. His arms blimped into swollen, dimpled bags of pudding that pushed against his chest.  
More ripping fabric sounded out, and Kiba was certain his painfully stretched shirt had given up the ghost. Instead, his eyes were drawn downwards, to his feet, where his bloated feet shredded through his shoes, his legs changing into more animal structures. Hooves formed where his toes where, and slowly it dawned upon Kiba what he reminded him of.  
As if to confirm it with a final taunting hint, Shino’s shirt split open, his gargantuan udders bouncing forth with a spurt of milk from each swollen nipple. As the warm liquid rolled down the curve of his sloshing chest, the growth seemed to slow to a halt, and Shino began to wake.  
“Hnn… K-Kiba?...” he muttered, putting his hands on his belly as his strength returned.  
“Shino, you’re alive! I thought… I was sure…”  
Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes. Shino’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion.  
“What happened?... Why do I feel so heavy?”  
He moved his head down-- fat neck limiting full motion -- his eyes scanning the masses before him from the two wet breasts to his massive belly. Much else was limited to imagination alone at this angle.  
“What is all of this… stuff?” he asked, cupping his breast. A wave of aching fullness washed across his chest, and milk dribbled down over his short, fat fingers.  
“The food was sabotaged, and you started changing… I sent the others to get help.”  
Shino was quiet. Even for the chief analyst, this was a lot to take in. He shifted, trying to get a grip on the floor, but just ended up stumbling like a massively overweight deer. He huffed, and tried again, this time with Kiba’s help, managing to get to his knees. His massive rear rested against the backs of his legs, blobbing over his hooves and onto the floor.  
Panting, he rested in that position, a thin sheen of sweat plain on his skin. Kiba scooted to his side, blushingly avoiding the view his massive friend’s naked rear.  
“So… heavy…” he huffed, holding up his thick, quivering breasts which squished into and squeezed between his fingers. Milk streamed down his front, onto his belly. “Too… full...”  
Kiba’s face flushed. Seeing Shino, whom he admitted only half heartedly and only to himself that he’d had a fleeting crush on, leaking milk in only scraps of his uniform, was enough to fluster the cocky ninja.  
“Kiba, please… milk me…” he grunted, squeezing his chest together. Kiba’s eyes widened, flush deepening.  
Out of all the years he’d known him, he couldn’t remember the last time the quiet boy had asked for help, let alone with something so… personal.  
It must be the poison, lingering in his system… he thought. He would never talk like this! But he looks so helpless there… what do I do?!  
“H-Hold on, I’m sure Sakura-”  
“Hnn!” Shino gasped, his chest leaking in achingly small streams. “Kiba! Please, they’re so heavy…”  
Kiba bit his lip. “I… I don’t know how…”  
Suddenly, Shino’s hands were pawing at his own, bringing them up to his tender breasts. “Try l-like a cow…”  
A cow. That’s what he was now: a giant, helpless cow, begging for release. Kiba’s head spun; was he really going to milk Shino like one?  
“Just hold still…” he nervously spoke, fingers curling around each nipple. With a gentle pinch and a firm tug, milk spurted fast and hard out of the obese man, spraying down onto his own shirt. Shino let out a moan comparable to a moo, his fat cheeks blushing. Kiba tugged again, and again, building up an embarrassingly regular rhythm. Shino’s steamy breaths washed across his face, making the deed all the more shamefully intimate. Tug by tug, squeeze by squeeze, Shino seemed to calm, his heavy breasts emptying into more manageable sizes.  
“B-Better?...” Kiba asked quietly, hands still cupping his moobs.  
Sakura and Naruto abruptly entered with Hinata, all three stopping short with eyes wide in shock as they observed the floor-bending boy-cow with flushed breasts still dripping milk, and the red-faced Kiba sitting across from him. Despite their presence, Shino gave a tired answer.  
“Better…”


End file.
